Très proches, trop proches -matoine-
by Big-goo
Summary: Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne sont pas simplement amis. Leur relation est bien plus... approfondie -NON PAS D'ESPRIT PERVERS BORDEL! Quoi que.. /PAN/-
1. Chapter 1

**Très proches, Trop proches.**

Pairing: Matoine

Disclaimer: Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartienne pas.

Rating: M. (Pas spécialement dans ce chapitre, mais pour les prochains, sûrement.)

Salutation bande de larves! Et, oui, moi aussi je me mets au matoine (Yep, une de plus)! Ce sera une fic' sur plusieurs chapitres. Celui-ci est très court, mais disons que c'est une sorte d'introduction ^^

ENJOY!

Les paupières du jeune homme se déployèrent difficilement, pour laisser naître deux océans pétillants. La pièce était encore sombre alors le présentateur de _Salut Les Geeks_ en déduit qu'il s'était éveillé durant la nuit. Sous son regard, le réveil posé sur une table de chevet confirmait son hypothèse.

2h48. Il avait dû se réveiller à cause de la chaleur de l'été, malgré la pluie de la veille. Toujours allongé, il explora lentement des yeux le sol, jonchant de draps et autres tissus. Il sentait son corps dénudé et découvert sur le matelas, cependant quelque chose recouvrait son torse, lui tenant affreusement chaud. Il sentit la poitrine de la personne avec qui il avait passé sa soirée collée à son dos. La transpiration devenant trop désagréable, le youtuber se leva péniblement après s'être débarrassé du bras lourd qui pesait sur lui. Il traina des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, manquant de se casser la gueule à cause d'un foutu t-shirt balancé la veille au sol. Après s'être servis un verre d'eau, il retourna dans la chambre et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'air. Effectivement, la salle sentait le sexe à plein nez. Sans nul doute, il avait comme habituellement eu le droit à de « gargantuesques orgasmes » le précédent soir. Même si cela l'épuisait, il ne s'en plaindrait jamais tant qu'ils venaient d'une certaine personne.

Il tourna la tête en direction de cette dernière avec qui il avait partagé le lit jusque là. Lit qui n'était d'ailleurs pas le sien. Il songeait réellement à devoir changer ce début d'habitude. Généralement, ils ne faisaient que baiser, puis il partait. C'était de simples parties de jambes en l'air. En fait, non, pas de simples, puisque c'était de loin les meilleures qu'il avait eu au cours de sa vie. Mais ce n'était pas une relation officielle ou sérieuse : juste des sex-friends. Dernièrement, il restait jusqu'au beau matin et se réveillait alors les jambes entortillées avec celles de cette personne, dont il commençait à tomber amoureux -s'il ne l'était pas déjà complètement-. Cela sortait des règles qu'il s'était fixées à lui-même, il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle de la situation. Soudain, une voix le tira de ses réflexions.

« Maaaaaaaathiiiiiiiiiiiiiieuuuuu »

_Waou, tu réussis à étirer mon prénom en 8syllabes maintenant ? Et tout en dormant en plus… _Pensa le destinataire des paroles de l'endormi. _La Belle Au Bois Dormant_ rêvait donc de lui, conclut le petit châtain –notons que cette conclusion, ma foi un peu hâtive, le fit sourire-. Il s'essaya au bord du lit, à côté de la personne qui lui avait volé inconsciemment et involontairement son cœur, et lui passa la main dans sa crinière brune emmêlée. D'une douce caresse, il longea le visage assoupi, s'arrêtant aux lèvres pour les dessiner du bout de ses phalanges, puis descendit le long du cou. «Mathieu… »

Ce dernier déposa un baisé des plus tendres sur la lippe de la bouche paresseuse qui venait de prononcer son prénom pour une seconde fois. Ses yeux bleus parcoururent, pour son plus grand bonheur, le corps dénudé à ses côtés.

Mais revenant à la réalité, Mathieu soupira. Son amour n'était pas réciproque, malheureusement. Et il ne pouvait/devait pas rester ici pour la suite de la nuit. Il se leva, se rhabillât silencieusement, enfila ses chaussures, récupéra son portable et son parapluie puis, sur le point de partir, il s'arrêta. Après 5secondes de réflexion il tourna les tallons, et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre. A l'encadrement de la porte, il regarda une dernière fois l'être endormi dans le lit en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. _Si seulement rester la nuit m'était permis…_ Songea-t-il. Il soupira pour la énième fois en une minute puis murmura doucement «Je t'aime… ». Il s'en alla. Cependant, Mathieu n'avait pas remarqué que les yeux de son ami n'étaient plus clos depuis un moment.

Arrivé à son appart', il décida de taper un message à son collègue de youtube et grand ami, Antoine : « Salut mec ! Dis moi, ça te dis on se boit une bière dans la semaine ? »

Enfin…. non, c'était trop simple. Il préféra envoyer autre chose.

«Hey, dude. J'suis bien rentré chez moi hier soir, j'ai laissé le bordel dans ta chambre. Ça te fera du bien de faire un peu de ménage, et dans tes cheveux aussi en passant, j'ai failli m'emmêler cette nuit. :P »


	2. Chapter 2

**Très proches, Trop proches.**

**Pairing: Matoine**

**Disclaime****r: Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartienne pas.**

**Rating:**** M.**

_*** Rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre pour une petite note de l'auteur, navets blancs* **_

**ENJOY! 3**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Cette fois-ci, les deux saphirs s'étaient entrouverts sur un plafond. Plus précisément, le plafond de leur propriétaire.

Mathieu s'était tout de suite endormi une fois chez lui, le message envoyé et le kigurumi panda sur le dos. Etrangement, dormir sans son partenaire à ses côtés lui donnait froid. Peut-être que ce dernier le collait généralement toute la nuit ? Hélas, le plus petit ne pouvait pas savoir : il se réveillait toujours le deuxième, grâce à la délicieuse odeur de café que lui préparait Antoine le matin. -C'est qu'il est aux petits soins Toinounet /PAN/-

Après s'être habitué à la luminosité de sa chambre, il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit et tapota son matelas dans le but de retrouver son portable. Suite à une bataille furieuse, molle et ensommeillée avec sa couverture, il s'allongea en guise d'abandon et déterra, contre toute attente, son téléphone caché sous l'oreiller.

11h56. _Bon, je pourrai éventuellement me recoucher hein… _Pensa le panda feignant. Oui, car sans sa tasse de café matinale toute prête, il lui en fallait beauuucoup pour qu'il trouve la motivation pour se mettre sur ses deux pattes. Il aperçut alors un message du présentateur de What The Cut?!, certainement une réaction au sms de la veille. Effectivement, la chevelure démoniaque ripostait contre les critiques du châtain. Mais, outre la stupidité volontaire de la réponse, le petit panda remarqua que le message lui avait été envoyé une minute après le sien. Sans y accorder de l'intérêt, il alla se doucher après son premier café de la journée.

Ce n'est que sous la douche, le cerveau un peu plus échauffer, que Mathieu comprit l'importance de l'heure du sms. Et « Oh- Bordel- De- Merde.» se surprit-il à jurer sous le choc de la découverte. Si Antoine lui avait répondu à cette heure, il y avait donc de fortes chances qu'il eu été réveillé lorsque Mathieu n'était pas encore partit de chez lui. Alors « Putain- De- Bordel- De- Merde.». Mais il n'avait pas entendu sa déclaration, hein ? Si ? Non ? Quelque part, il ne voulait pas savoir. Ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble lui suffisait amplement, pour le moment. Bien qu'il en voulait plus souvent.

Après s'être fait à manger et avoir savouré son repas –TOI MEME TU SAY BABEY : des pâtes, pas une côte de bœuf accompagnée de sa sauce aux champignons de Paris-, Mathieu retourna dans sa chambre. Au programme : recherche de vidéos pour le prochain épisode. Hier, c'était la journée de congé, même si elle n'était pas de tout repos. Il prit alors un deuxième café et se mit au boulot.

Dans l'après-midi, le youtuber décida de souffler. Petite pose café. Cela lui était compliqué de restreindre sa dose quotidienne de caféine à vrai dire. Quand il revint dans la pièce, il déverrouilla son portable et constata qu'il avait un nouveau message du psychopathe qu'il avait pour sex-friend. Il y répondit, puis attendit le cœur battant anormalement.

A : Ce soir, bière?

M : Possible. Chez moi ?

Mathieu voulait savoir si son ami resterait la nuit entière. Depuis un bout de temps, ils ne passaient que des soirées (et parfois des nuits) chez le plus grand. Il fut heureux de recevoir une réponse positive. Rendez-vous fixé à 19h... _Est-ce qu'il considère ça comme un rencard ?_ Se soucia-t-il.

Le temps passait, cependant Mathieu avait perdu sa concentration. Il appréhendait pour aucune raison sa soirée avec Antoine. Pourtant, elle allait être 'banale' : Plusieurs bières, discutions plus ou moins bidons, d'autres plus ou moins sérieuses puis c'est partit pour le 7ème ciel. -La dernière partie n'était jamais banale en y réfléchissant. Elle était toujours meilleure. Le plaisir ne faisait que grandir, à chaque fois.- Non, il n'avait pas à stresser le moins du monde, se résonnait-il.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin la motivation à se remettre au travail, la sonnerie de son appart' émit un bruit strident avant même qu'il ne puisse taper une lettre sur son clavier. Effectivement, il était 20h. _Mais qu'est ce que j'ai foutu aujourd'hui, putain…_ soupira le petit avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte de son appart' avec mauvaise humeur, faisant la moue boudeuse. Mauvaise humeur dont il en oublia aussitôt la raison à la vue d'un Antoine heureux accompagné d'un pack de bière.

« Coucou mon bichon, t'es en retard tu sais ? rit l'hôte.

-Juste un peu, branleur. J'me disais que t'avais sûrement pas assez de bière pour la soirée alors j'suis allé en acheter !» souri le détendeur de la touffe de cheveux massive en entrant. Il n'avait pas tord, le plus vieux comptait aller en chercher mais n'avait pas vu l'heure passer. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le canapé tout en parlant, comme Mathieu l'avait prédit : de tout et de rien.

23h. _Saloperie, mais qu'est ce qu'il attend ? _Rêvassait le petit impatient. Antoine n'avait rien entrepris durant les 3h qu'il avait passé aux côtés de son compagnon, et ce dernier perdait gravement patience. Il avait même remarqué que le surnommé Chewbaka se retenait de faire quoi que ce soit, par de petites mimiques toutes à la fois agaçantes et craquantes. Inconsciemment, en se pinçant les lèvres, se les humectant et en fixant la bouche de son complice, il le provoquait. Aucun des deux ne prenait d'initiative, et l'abstinence, ce n'était pas leur point fort.

Malgré leur effort, la minute d'après fut de trop.

Ils ne pouvaient plus résister.

Ni une, ni deux, nos acolytes se sautèrent dessus et s'embrassèrent furieusement et profondément jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Le plus petit, qui avait pris le dessus, stoppa le baisé bestial pour reprendre sa respiration.

«Aah ! Mathieu… » Soupira Antoine.

Ils se regardèrent cinq seconde, haletant et les yeux remplis de désir, avant de replonger dans la bouche de l'autre. Le baiser langoureux ne faisait qu'accroître leurs envies. Mathieu se logea dans le cou de son amant en l'embrassant, le mordillant, le suçant. Sentant les pulsations du cœur de ce dernier contre sa langue, il frémit de plaisir. Il se redressa et captura les lèvres qui brulaient d'envie de le savourer. Il sentit les doigts du brun errer sur sa gorge, descendre le long de son torse pour arriver à son bassin. Antoine le pressait si fort que le châtain pouvait craindre d'avoir des bleus. Mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, il était en train de l'avoir, il allait l'avoir, il le savait. Plus rien ne comptait.

Le lendemain matin, le soleil ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer. Le ciel était grisâtre, recouvert de nuages. On entendait les gouttelettes de pluie tapoter les fenêtres de la chambre silencieuse du jeune homme qui dormait sagement.

Quand il sortit de son sommeil, Mathieu avait froid.

* * *

**Salut, espèces de navets mutants !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu à tous...(?) **

**Personnellement j'aime la manière dont j'y ai mit fin, héhé B)**

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai légèrement fait monter la température... Hein? Vous voulez plus? Vous aurez plus, y'a pas de doute. Je n'ai pas mit rating M pour ****seulemen****t ça. Justement, ce n'est qu'un échauffement :3 /Finalement j'y suis aller en douceur pour ce second chapitre ._./**

**Hé, l'ami! Ne pars pas si vite, laisse une petite review *-***

**A la revoyure jolis petits navets mutants de l'espace, Bisous bisous!**

*** Big-goo ***


	3. Chapter 3

**Très proches, Trop proches.**

**Pairing****: Matoine**

**Disclaimer****: Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartienne pas.**

**Rating****: M. (Pas pour ce chapitre~~~~ ça vient, ça vient)**

**Hey! Bande de trous du cul sans fesses. \(^_^)/'**

**Je me demandais si ce serait cool de mettre des titres à mes chapitre, quand dîtes-vous? Si vous avez des idées dîtes les moi! ;)**

**La suite sortira dans un moment par contre. Je ne vais pas m'arrêter d'écrire (au contraire! Peut être même aurai-je le temps de finir cette fanfic', qui sait?) mais je pars pour trois semaines bien loin de ma tendre et belle grotte. Pas sûr que j'aurai accès à internet dans le coin où je vais. En tout cas, je posterai les chapitres qui suivent dès que j'en aurai la possibilité!**

**ENJOY ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3**

Quand il sortit de son sommeil, Mathieu avait froid.

Il sentait contre son dos son matelas, étrangement dur et frais, et décida de rouler dans ses draps. En tournant à sa droite, il se prit pathétiquement les pieds de son lit dans la gueule.

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE DIEU DE MERDE-EUUUUUH ! » Hurla le dramatique souffrant.

Antoine, allongé confortablement dans le matelas –le véritable vrai matelas-, s'était emparé des étoffes et oreillers. N'ayant visiblement pas entendu son ami crier, il semblait dormir paisiblement. Comme s'il n'était en rien coupable de l'endroit où se trouvait Mathieu, c'est à dire par terre. Celui-ci, après avoir agonisé en position fœtale sur le parquet, se redressa et l'observa un instant, grincheux. Son regard affichait « Espèce de gros connard. ». Il ne put dire qu'une chose qui sortit d'elle-même : « Je t'aime. ...Gros Connard. ». Sans même être surpris par ses paroles momentanément contradictoires, il se leva et sortit de la pièce après avoir enfilé un boxer. Il prit des glaçons dans un gant et le porta à son front. Sous le tissu, une bosse proéminente se distinguait au dessus de son sourcil et lui faisait affreusement mal. _Tragique vie de merde._

Enfin, pas tant que ça. L'enculé qui l'avait foutu impulsivement au sol était là. Était toujours là. L'horloge informait les alentours de 5h du matin. Le châtain sourit niaisement. Il était malgré tout, encore fatigué et choisit d'aller se recoucher auprès de son pote. Il se faufila entre les draps et s'empara d'un coussin qu'il plaça sous son oreille. Une fois bien installé, il fut soudainement encerclé par deux bras écrasants qui le serrèrent contre le torse de leur propriétaire. Ce dernier avait un léger rictus au bord des lèvres, et ses paupières étaient, quand à elles, restées closes. Les joues de l'homme-peluche s'empourprèrent aussitôt. Dans sa nuque, la respiration calme et chaude de l'ébouriffé l'apaisait, mais son cœur battait toujours aussi rapidement. Il craignait même que son ami se rende compte de ses sentiments. Or, il avait plus que tout envi de lui en faire part, de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait pas seulement en bon ami ou partenaire de sexe, de lui dire qu'il en était fou.

_Ma cervelle disjoncte totalement_._ Je veux et ne veux pas qu'il sache, sérieusement… J'suis con._

Aux côtés d'Antoine, son cœur s'accélérait, ses pensées s'embrouillaient. Parfois, même, ses mains tremblaient. Il pensait de plus en plus à son collègue, à cet idiot qui ne connaissait pas les mots « coiffeur », « coiffé », « brossé ». Ce n'était pas seulement physique pour Mathieu, ni de l'amitié simple mais le brun ne devinait pas.

Le nounours tourna discrètement la tête pour pouvoir entrevoir le visage endormi au dessus de lui.

«Antoine ? » Après une petite pose il demanda « Tu dors ? ».

Aucune réponse. Il tapa légèrement de son coude le torse dans son dos. Aucune réaction. Il conclu que son amant dormait profondément.. Sans risquer quoi que ce soit, il susurra :

« Antoine, je suis amoureux de toi… enfin je crois. »

Puis déposa un doux baiser sur le menton du plus grand –car c'était la plus haute partie qu'il arrivait à atteindre couchés comme ils étaient : Antoine formait une lune contre le dos de son ami. Ils se ré-endormirent ensuite ensemble.

BOOM. CLAC. FROUUUUIIITCHH. _*Excusez l'auteure qui essaie tant bien que mal à rédiger des onomatopées. Bordel c'est compliqué.*_

Mathieu se réveilla dans un sursaut. Il vit une grande otarie –oui une otarie- se débattre avec la braguette d'un pantalon. L'animal, ayant réussis à remonter sa fermeture, s'en prit à ses chaussettes, toujours aussi précipitamment. Il déposa alors son regard sur le jeune homme étourdi à ses côtés, qui commençait d'ailleurs à se redresser sur ses coudes. Les deux regards se croisèrent. Tantôt les iris bleutés affichant de l'incompréhension face à la situation, tantôt les iris chocolat qui, d'abord étonnés, s'attendrirent. Antoine avait cessé de s'agiter avec ses vêtements, il ne lui restait plus qu'à enfiler ses chaussures et sa veste pour être prêt à partir.

« Qu'est ce que tu…- ! Avait commencé le châtain avant de se faire coupé par un baisé furtif de l'autre.

-Je dois partir dans 30 minutes quelque part. J'vais aller acheter des croissants en bas de l'immeuble et t'en ramené.

-Tu pars où ? Retenu seulement le somnolent.

-…En fait j'vais aussi prendre du thé, t'en a pas chez toi. » Réfléchit rapidement Antoine, ignora la curiosité de Mathieu, avant de se lever, de sortir de la chambre, et une minute après de l'appartement.

*Antoine n'aimait pas le café. Il préférait le thé. En fait, il carburait au thé. –_Si, si. C'est vrai ça, je ne l'invente pas.-_

Pourtant, il avait malgré tout beaucoup de café chez lui.

Mathieu se mit lourdement debout et traîna des pieds, comme à sa mauvaise habitude matinale, jusqu'à la salle de bain, se passer un cou d'eau fraîche sur le visage. Il se déplaça toujours aussi amèrement jusque dans son canapé, sur lequel il se laissa tomber avec la grâce d'une marmotte. Il avait mit, quoi, une dizaine de minutes à faire tout ce laborieux chemin ? En tout cas, Antoine avait quand même eu le temps de faire ce qu'il avait prévu de faire et entra. Il avait un sachet portant des croissants pendu au bout de son bras droit, et un paquet de sachet de thé dans sa main gauche. Il regarda le skyzophrène, qui avait eu la peine de tourné la face en sa direction, d'un air malgré lui blasé.

« Beh, Sommet, c'est quoi cette gueule dégueulasse ? Se marra le chewbaka.

- La ferme connard. » Réussit-il à répondre dans un soupire, mais amusé par le rire de son comparse qui résonnait dans la pièce.

Ils déjeunèrent sur la table basse du salon. Le plus grand était de très bonne humeur, par rapport au petit qui, pour sa part, avait presque littéralement la tête dans le cul. Ils parlèrent un peu sur le fait que le pauvre Mathieu était tombé, d'après celui-ci à cause d'Antoine, qui alors se foutait de sa gueule tout en se défendant des accusations injustifiées. Le psychopathe se moquait encore du schizophrène quand il se leva pour aller chercher une seconde tasse de café, car il n'arrivait pas à marcher droit –non à cause de la fatigue )-

_Gare à toi mon chou, la prochaine fois c'est ton tour…_ médita le boiteux.

Antoine s'aperçut alors de l'heure. Il allait être en retard s'il loupait son métro. Il débarrassa rapidement, et se fit raccompagner à la porte par son hébergeur. Ils blaguèrent encore un peu, puis fut le temps de l'au revoir.

« Merci, mec, pour la nuit.

-Y'a pas de quoi, choupinou. »

Ils rirent en chœur, avant que le regard brun retombe au fond de l'azur. Le petit fondait à l'intérieur de lui, il voulait lui sauter au cou et se le monopoliser pour le reste de sa journée –sa semaine, son mois, peut être même sa vie-. Antoine semblait heureux et sérieux quand il reprit la parole.

« Au fait, crétin… » Sourit-il, hésitant. Il se pencha afin d'être nez à nez avec le locataire et reprit : « J'veux pas de ''je crois''.

-De quoi tu parl- ?! Fut coupé encore une fois par un baisé furtif, le châtain, visiblement perdu.

-Sois en sûr. »

* * *

**Et...Et...Et ce chapitre ce termine sur ces beaux mots ~.**

**En espérant qu'il vous ait plus :). Review? :D**

**Bisou à toi, trou du cul sans fesse qui lit encore -héhé, t'inquiète pas c'est affectif- !**

_**PS**__: J'ai fait des pancakes à la banane *Q* C'est vachement bon. T'en veux?_

***Big-goo***


	4. Chapter 4

**Très proches, Trop proches.**

**Pairing****: Matoine**

**Disclaime****r: Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartienne pas.**

**Rating:****M. (Le passage lemon sera entouré de deux petites** ***, si vous souhaitez passer!)**

**Coucou mes précieux ornithorynques tous mignons :D**

**Ouuuh lala. Ce chapitre est bouillant, je le sers tout chaud, à 1h du mat' vu que je viens de le finir et que je tenais vraiment à vous le partager avant mes trois semaines de vacances! Je dois me réveiller dans... 3h. Putain. J'aurai même pas le temps de m'endormir XD**

**Donc oui, il y a certainement plein de fautes -dû à la fatigue-, je m'en excuse!**

**En tout cas, je remercie du fond du coeur les reviews que vous m'avez posté, elles m'encouragent et me motivent beaucoup! Je vous aimes tellement *O***

**ENJOY ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

Il avait beau méditer, il ne trouvait pas. Il retenait chacune des choses que disait son ami, même les choses les plus subliminales, et elles lui faisaient souvent tourner la tête quand il ne les comprenait pas. Et, justement, là, ce fut le cas.

_« Sois en sûr »_ Avait-il dit.

Mathieu savait bien que son collègue de youtube avait été sérieux en prononçant ces paroles. Il savait qu'il ne les avait pas balancées sans y réfléchir. Non. Définitivement, il y avait quelque chose. Mais il préféra se dire que son soi-disant « plagieur » était fou.

Quelque part, ce n'était pas faux.

Il reprit le boulot après son dix-septième café de la journée –car quand il était perturbé il ne pouvait décidément vraiment pas voir sa tasse vide.-

Au fond de lui, une pensée se répétait. Il l'empêchait d'empiéter sur son humeur travailleuse mais elle commençait à faire de plus en plus de bruit dans sa petite tête. Au bout d'un moment –moment durant lequel il avait réussi sélectionner 3vidéos qui lui convenaient-, la question qui le tourmentait prit tellement d'ampleur qu'il ne put plus l'ignorer.

« NOM DE DIEU DE PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE DE SALOPERIE DE CONNARD D'ENCULE DE TA MERE ! Depuis quand je suis à ce point possessif ?! » Grogna-t-il, assez fort pour réveiller son chat qui, jusque là, dormait tranquillement sur un tabouret moelleux.

« Mmwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaw…...wouuuuu. » Se plaignait le petit animal. Lamentation, soit dit en passant, extrêmement longue. C'est alors que le schizophrène s'emporta complètement dans un délire et conversa avec la boule de poils blancs qui n'avait rien demandé.

« Tu le sais toi ? Où il est parti ?! Il n'a même pas voulu me répondre quand je lui ai posé la question ! Il me cache quelque chose ? Non ! Il me cache certainement quelque chose ! C'est absolument sûr ! Mais pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'il voit quelqu'un ? Sérieusement, je veux dire. Il a rencontré quelqu'un et c'est sérieux entre eux ? C'est vrai quoi, je suis qu'un plan cul pour lui !

-Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaouuuuw

-Ah ! Autant pour moi. Mais ça ne me fait pas avancé. Ok, j'suis un plan cul ET un ami, mais rien de plus ! Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de voir quelqu'un…

-Maaaaaaaaaw.

-Tu crois ? Sérieux ? C'est peut-être une femme ! Mais pourquoi ça me gêne autant ? Je ne vois pas Antoine avec une fille ! J'sais bien qu'il n'est pas gay mais…. Hé… Attend. Il est gay ? Il est bisexuel ?

-MIOU. » S'exclama agressivement (cependant tellement aigument que c'en devenait mignon) la bête, regardant son maître l'air de dire ''_Nan, mais papa, ta gueule. On dirait une adolescente carrément paro.''. _C'est sur ces mots –devrais-je dire miaulements-, que l'adorable flocon s'en alla de la pièce, blasé et dandinant son popotin sur la musique du téléphone de Mathieu qui se mit à sonner.

La chanson eut le temps de s'éteindre. Effectivement, Mathieu était bluffé par le comportement de son bébé chat. Il se sentait…. Si… Humilié. « Miiiiouu… » S'écria le petit monstre en revenant innocemment. Après vérification, il n'y avait plus de croquette ni dans sa gamelle ni dans le paquet. Il fallait aller en racheter.

Ce chaton était un diable. C'était Satan et l'enfer juste à lui. _Antoine a raison, ce chaton me manipule. _Pensa Mathieu.

Le soumis du félin se remémora soudainement l'appelle qu'il avait manqué. Il parti chercher son portable, suivit à petit pas par son maître suprême. Il déverrouilla et s'aperçut qu'il y avait eu en réalité plusieurs appels dont l'émetteur était uniquement son sex-friend. Il le rappela, évidemment, non sans un sourire inconscient collé aux lèvres. Le plus jeune lui répondu à la deuxième sonnerie.

A : Allo, Mathieu ?

M : Tu m'as appelé, m'sieur « je-réponds-pas-aux-questions », ironisa Mathieu.

A : Tu veux jouer à ça m'sieur « je-réponds-pas-aux-appels » ? Fut la réponse tellement prévisible du touffu.

M : La ferme. T'avais quoi à me dire de si important ? On pouvait entendre le léger sourire de Mathieu à travers sa voix.

A : Oh. C'est pas vraiment important. C'est juste que… je vais partir en voyage avec une… euh, pardon, j'fais plusieurs chose à la fois, là…

M : T'es en train de te masturber sur ma voix ?

A : Et c'est pas la première fois.

M : Sur mon répondeur ?

A : Tout le temps, je prévois des mouchoirs.

M : Non, tu vas trop loin.

A : C'est vrai. Bref, donc voilà. On sera limité pour se voir. J'voulais juste te dire ça.

M : Ah. Répondu simplement Mathieu, essayant de cacher sa déception.

Evidemment, quand il en voulait plus il allait en avoir moins. Après un petit moment, ils reprirent normalement un échange et se saluèrent. Le petit raccrocha, un peu triste. Il avait mal aux hanches à cause de ce psychopathe, et il ne pourrait même pas se venger. De quoi être démoralisé. Mais, Mathieu voulait penser positif : Il pourrait travailler en paix pour le prochain épisode de son émission.

Mais non. Il n'y arrivait pas. Préoccupé à ne penser qu'à Antoine. Il était jaloux. Qui que soit la personne avec laquelle il partait en voyage, Mathieu ne supportait pas l'idée que son sex-friend s'en aille primo : loin, secundo : avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il abandonna. Impossible de bosser aujourd'hui.

Jaloux et possessif. C'était ça qui avait rendu fragiles ses anciennes relations aussi bien amicales qu'amoureuses. Il ne voulait pas commettre une seule erreur qui l'éloignerait même juste un peu d'Antoine. Il décida de ne pas aller lui parler de lui-même mais attendrait que son ami le fasse.

Le soleil se couchait. Dehors, il faisait frais, alors Mathieu avait ouvert les fenêtres de la cuisine en préparant des pâtes à la bolognaise, son plat préféré. Le matin même, il avait vu Antoine. Il avait déjeuné avec lui, là, dans cette salle. Ils s'étaient embrassés au moment de se dire au revoir, là, dans cet appart'. Cependant, ces instants semblaient si écartés du présent. C'est alors dans un état nostalgique qu'il dégusta son plat. Wifi, quant à lui, se régalait avec le dernier pâté pour chat retrouvé par hasard dans un placard à verre. Vive l'incohérence de la cuisine du châtain.

22h. L'habitat du schizophrène était toujours aussi calme et vide. Le locataire avait eu la foi de passer l'aspirateur: son deuxième tic quand il était perturbé -après ingurgiter des litres de café- était de tout ranger et laver. Et maintenant, il était fatigué. Ses paupières descendaient automatiquement à multiples reprises, il avait seulement la force de les relevée mais en vain : elles retombaient. Ses cils battaient, face à sa télé éteinte. Il attendait l'élan de motivation qui le mènerait jusqu'à son lit.

Soudain, l'interphone sonna. Mathieu n'eut pas la force de se lever la première fois, mais la sonnerie stridente recommença une seconde fois. Difficilement, il se mit sur ses pieds et avança tant bien que mal pour ouvrir sans demander qui c'était. Il n'attendit seulement qu'une minute et entendit de brefs tapements à la porte.

Cependant, il eut un doute. Si un fan psychopathe l'attendait derrière la porte... Il ouvrit. Ce n'était pas un fan. Juste un psychopathe. Son psychopathe.

_*lemon on*_

Mathieu eut à peine le temps d'analyser ce qu'il se passait que le plumeau se jeta sauvagement sur ses lèvres. Le petit recula de quelque pas, fermant volontairement ses yeux azurés, répondant évidemment au baiser de son ami. Ce dernier ferma la porte d'un virement de bras et reposa sa main sur la mâchoire râpeuse. Cherchant toujours plus de profondeur, ils penchèrent chacun leur visage.

Bruit sourd. Mathieu était bloqué entre le mur et Antoine, toujours plus violent. Quelque chose de rigide s'appuyait contre le ventre du châtain. La chaleur prit possession de son corps, son cœur battait à toute vitesse. L'odeur de son amant l'envoutait, son goût le rendait fou.

Mathieu se mit sur la pointe des pieds et enfonça sa main dans la crinière brune. Une main du plus grand glissa le long du torse de son ami, afin de lui retirer son t-shirt, son autre main pressait leur bassin l'un contre l'autre. Leurs érections se frottaient lascivement.

Comme il aimait le faire, Antoine s'empara du coup du plus petit, le suçant. La voix profonde de Mathieu répétait le nom de son amant qui le dévorait.

« Ant-Antoinn..mmmh » Soupira-t-il de plaisir, ce qui fit accroître le désir du plus grand.

De l'étroit couloir de l'entrée jusqu'à la chambre sombre, on pouvait voir des vêtements volés et deux corps transpirant de plus en plus dénudés.

Le brun balança brutalement son collègue torse nu sur le lit, son boxer cachait sa virilité tendue sous le tissu. Il s'agenouilla entre les cuisses délicates du plus vieux, les couvrant de baiser langoureux tout en remontant peu à peu vers là où se trouver le centre de son attention. Mathieu, allongé sur ses coudes, les jambes pliées et écartées, regardait la touffe de cheveux décoiffé –bien pire que d'habitude depuis qu'il y avait passé les doigts- s'approcher dangereusement.

Les respirations ne cessaient d'accélérer, ils étaient à bout de souffle mais aucun ne pouvaient, ne voulaient, s'arrêter.

Antoine fit glisser le sous-vêtement le long des jambes de son partenaire. Le regard assombrit de désir plongea dans les saphirs bouillonnants d'excitation, qui n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : le voir prendre l'objet en bouche. Ce qu'il devina très certainement, puisqu'un sourire furtif se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il exécute l'acte. Mathieu gémit sous l'intensité du mouvement de va-et-vient. Il laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, s'allongea sur le dos tandis que ses mains empoignaient les cheveux bruns de l'autre. Il se cambra quand il jouit.

_*lemon off*_

Pour cette nuit, l'élan de motivation qui l'avait mené au lit n'avait pas été la fatigue mais le psychopathe.

Le lendemain matin, Mathieu se réveilla de bonne humeur. Il chantonnait pendant qu'il préparait son café, lorsqu'il prit sa douche également, puis quand il descendait de chez lui, pour aller acheter de quoi manger pour Wifi et lui.

Antoine n'était pas resté la nuit, cependant il avait prit le temps de réveiller le châtain vers 2h du matin pour l'embrasser et lui dire au revoir, avant de partir discrètement de l'appartement. Cela avait suffit à Mathieu, même s'il savait bien que ça n'avait été absolument que pour la baise. Oui, c'était évident. Mais puisqu'il était tout à fait d'accord depuis le début, il n'avait pas à s'en plaindre.

De plus, Antoine n'avait personne.

Du moins, c'est ce que le châtain croyait.

* * *

**Voila. En plus j'ai trouvé un nouveau surnom pour Antoine: le plumeau! *fière***

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus (le chapitre pas le plumeau)! Dites moi si ma manière d'écrire du lemon est... bien ou mal? Oo"**

**Bref, lachez des reviews si ça vous dit ^^**

**A la prochaine mes bébaybou ornithorynques :3**

***Big-goo***


	5. Chapter 5

**Très proches, Trop proches.**

**Pairing****: Matoine**

**Disclaime****r: Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartienne pas.**

**Rating:****T.**

**Hey hey hey matelots !**

**Me re-voilà! Après une absence plutôt... longue? Ahem, presque 1 mois, désolée ^^". Je vais pas faire vous faire plus patienter maintenant, retrouvez moi en fin de chapitre!**

**ENJOY ! **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

Il avait bossé comme un fou sur son prochain Salut Les Geeks jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Cela l'avait rendu extrêmement fatigué, cependant il n'arrivait pas à dormir. La veille au soir, il avait envoyé un message à son plan-cul, et n'avait pas reçu de réponse de celui-ci depuis maintenant 24h. Les heures s'écroulaient lentement, et il savait qu'il ne fermerait pas l'œil sans recevoir de nouvelles de l'autre imbécile.

_Bon_, se raisonnait-il, _ce n'est seulement vingt-quatre heures et trente-trois minutes. C'est pas comme si il me fuyait. Peut être qu'il n'a plus de batterie, qu'il n'a pas vu mon message ou qu'il a perdu son portable –ça ne m'étonnerait pas, quel idiot. […]_

Le jour se leva, tandis que le jeune homme aux yeux azures ne l'avait pas aperçut arriver. Remarque : normal, il s'était endormi dans ses songes. Malgré le fait qu'il venait de dormir très longtemps, Mathieu était toujours aussi épuisé. Il décida de prendre l'air et d'aller se promener. Après tout, il n'était pas sorti depuis cinq jours de sa grotte. Croyant d'abord que c'était une bonne idée pourrie, il fut surpris de comprendre qu'en fait… c'était le meilleur des pires choix qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Il n'avait pas de nouvelle d'Antoine, ne savait pas où il était parti et ne savait pas avec qui. Ce qu'il vit répondit à toutes ses questions : Antoine, aux bras d'une grande et élégante femme brune. Elle rigolait, un peu _trop près_, un peu _trop fort_, à ce qu'il lui susurrait dans l'oreille.

_C'était ça que tu faisais… Arrête de roucouler avec ta nana, putain. _

Jaloux et possessif. Cela le rendait colérique. Il n'attendit pas plus. Ça lui faisait assez mal au cœur de voir le gars dont il était amoureux flirter avec une belle demoiselle. Mathieu rentra chez sans plus tarder. Il aurait pu demander l'avis à son chaton une nouvelle fois, mais a) Wifi ronflait tranquillement dans le canapé –son habitude après avoir chié dans la douche- b) Il n'avait plus rien à savoir. Il avait tout vu_. _Il se jeta dans son lit, son fidèle lit.

Mathieu ne pensait pas se sentir à ce point trahis. Comme abandonné. Il avait toujours cru qu'il y avait quelque chose, bien qu'il ne soit qu'un plan-cul et un ami. Peut-être, par pure logique, du respect. Mais non, Antoine ne l'avait même pas prévenu pour sa copine et lui avait menti en disant partir en voyage. Au fond, être un _sex-friend_ ne l'avait jamais arrangé. Cela lui donnait juste l'impression d'être plus important qu'un simple _friend_. Hélas, la réalité le rattrapait. Se sentir autant délaisser lui fit comprendre que jamais, jamais il n'aurait dû continuer cette histoire avec de tels sentiments à sens unique.

_Antoine est un gros enfoiré._

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. *_Retour des onomatopées, mais celui ci tout le monde sait ce que c'est. Une sonnerie de micro-onde, c'est évident. Haha. Ha. Ha... Non, j'avoue_* La porte sonna.

Mathieu cria un long « C'est ouvert ! » de la cuisine. Quelques pas se firent entendre jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce, le petit détourna alors le regard de sa préparation de pâtes. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il regretta aussitôt ne pas être allé ouvrir lui même. Là, au moins, il aurait pu refermer directement la porte. Maintenant, il devait se débrouiller pour faire sortir le psychopathe rentré chez lui.

« Antoine ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Beh… Je croyais que tu voulais me voir. Enfin, c'est ce que tu m'as envoyé, mec.

-Mais…. P'tain, Antoine. Ça fait une semaine que je t'ai envoyé ce message. Merde, tu pouvais pas plutôt… » Il hésita. Le brun semblait incertain et troublé, tandis que la fureur faisait bouillir le sang qui circuler à toute vitesse dans les veines du plus petit. Une boule de colère lui monter à la gorge, sa mâchoire se contractait par impulsion, ses points tendus le long du corps laissaient paraître le bout blanchi de ses doigts tant il les serrait. Peu à peu, sa vision se troublait. Des larmes de rage s'emparaient des deux océans tristes.

« Hey, Matt' qu'est ce qui se passe ? » S'inquiéta sincèrement Le touffu, en s'approchant rapidement de son collègue pour poser ses mains sur ses basses épaules. « Sérieux, Mathieu… explique moi..

-TU POUVAIS PAS CONTINUER DE M'IGNORER ?! BORDEL DE MERDE ! ANTOINE ! ARRETE DE ME PRENDRE POUR UN CON !

- Hééé, calme-toi…

-NON ARRETE ! TU NE PEUX PAS…. » La voix du plus petit faiblit. Il hoqueta, renifla et ravala un sanglot. Ses yeux larmoyant s'étaient plongés dans le regard brun perdu de l'autre. Il reprit, la respiration coupée : « Tu ne peux pas te lasser de moi et revenir comme si de rien était, Antoine, je… Je ne suis pas un jouet... »

Le plus jeune dégluti. « Je sais. » Après un soupire haché de son ami, il l'entoura de ses bras pesant et le serra. « Je suis désolé. » Mathieu reprenait sa respiration, ses bras étaient restés aux côtés de son torse, tendus. Il avait dit tout –presque tout- ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Durant l'absence d'Antoine, il avait réfléchis et en était venu à conclure que s'il voulait préserver leur amitié, ils ne devaient plus se voir pendant un moment. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son comparse n'avaient pas lieu d'être, il devait les effacer. Le fait que le connard élu de son cœur s'excuse ne l'apaisait en rien. Il était revenu vers lui, et bien sûr était venu quand il en avait eu envi, quand il en avait eu besoin. Mathieu se demanda une fois de plus s'il arriverait à redevenir qu'un ami, ou s'il préférait lui-même devenir rien pour le grand plumeau ébouriffé. Mais il fut coupé en pleine réflexion par un doux baiser.

D'abord sur la joue, puis sur les certaines larmes qui semblaient s'être échappées et qui avaient coulé jusqu'aux recoins de la bouche, et enfin sur les lèvres. Un tendre et long baiser ainsi que quelques caresses longeant la nuque, de ses grandes mains rugueuses, tremblantes. Mathieu, surpris par tant de douceur, ne réagissait pas. Il se laissa faire. Il se laissa emporter, et égara ses échos angoissant loin de l'instant présent.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré le fait que je le trouve court... :S**

**Pour tout dire, j'avais déjà écrit une première fois le chapitre 5, mais mon état d'esprit sur le coup en avait fait de la merde, et il était devenu ennuyeux. Tellement ennuyeux. En le re-lisant j'avais perdu la motivation de continuer. Je ne comptais pas arrêter, mais juste attendre qu'une petite fée vienne me souffler la suite. J'étais totalement bloqué. La petite fée est finalement venue -elle ne m'a pas souffler la suite, non. Elle m'a fait remarqué que quelques personnes attendaient quand même le chapitre 5. Mon dieu, je suis bête. En tout cas, un énorme merci à ****_missichan_****, ou la fille fan du plumeau, pour m'avoir réveillé ! Gros bisou sur tes fesses! :B**

**Et évidement, un gros merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fanfic', qui m'ont laissé une ou plusieurs adorables et parfois folles reviews. Je souris à chaque fois que je les lis et relis, c'est dingue à quel point vous pouvez me rendre toute joyeuse et me faire rire. Gros bisou sur vos fesses aussi -pas de jaloux. X)**

**Ah, au fait. Je viens donc de rentrer de vacances, et j'apprend que Antoine Daniel et, il me semble, Mathieu Sommet ont des copines. Je n'étais pas au courant, ça me fait plaisir pour eux. Par contre j'ai entendu dire qu'une petite amie a été insulté... ça me choque. Bordel, ça me sur-choque! Je ne pensais pas que ce délire pouvait allé aussi loin. Enfin, je ne suis pas bien renseigné sur ce problème alors bon... ~Donc, maintenant j'ai un peu plus de retenue. Je me dis qu'utiliser la vie de personnes dont je suis fan en base de fanfic', eh bien, c'est pas très sympa du tout. Bien évidemment, si mon histoire dérange je suis tout à fait disposer à la supprimer (surtout qu'avec le caractère M, ça peut aller un peu loin.)**

**BIEN ! Je vous aime fort, merci à tous pour vos reviews et, j'vous dis à la prochaine... au chapitre 6 ! :D**

***Big-goo***


	6. Chapter 6

**Très proches, Trop proches.**

**Pairing****: Matoine**

**Disclaime****r: Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartienne pas.**

**Rating:****T. -oui, pas de M pour celui là non plus-**

**Je... ne vais rien dire ici. Bonne/mauvaise lecture, petits lutins!**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

Mathieu, toujours dans son nuage, était resté dans le canapé de son salon. Ses réflexions étaient floues mais il se reprenait à petit feu. A vrai dire, après un orgasme aussi incroyable, il ne pouvait qu'être tout étourdit. Ses joues semblaient un peu rose -dû à l'effort qui précédait- et ses yeux l'étaient encore également. Il avait sur lui son t-shirt et avait enfilé son boxer dés lors que son collègue était parti. Il était seul et mourait de faim.

_Ah, c'est vrai. Je n'ai pas encore mangé… Oh merde ! Les pâtes !_

En se dirigeant vers la cuisine il vit que l'eau avait tellement chauffé qu'elle avait bouilli et avait débordé. Pas de pâtes aujourd'hui. Il était préférable de commander deux pizzas, maintenant.

Pendant l'absence d'attention du locataire, Wifi était allé chier dans la douche une fois de plus. Cet adorable félin n'éprouvait que joie et satisfaction lorsqu'il lorgnait son maître en train de nettoyer ses excréments, pas de pitié. Ceci dit, le schizophrène n'avait encore rien remarqué.

« Hé bro'… Le diable a déféqué dans ta salle de bain. J'vais pas laver ça. »

Le châtain se retourna et constata qu'Antoine était –enfin– sorti de la pièce du crime. Il leva rapidement les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire « Pff. Quelle chochotte. », puis parti faire la femme de ménage, sous les yeux amusés du chaton terroriste qui fut vite rejoins par le plumeau.

« Euh… Antoine tu peux…. aller commander des pizzas ?

-Nope.

-Aller, fais pas chier.

-Nope.

-J'vais te faire bouffer la merde de Wifi.

-OK, OK. J'Y VAIS. »

Sur ces mots, le psychopathe sorti de la salle de bain et alla s'emparait de son portable pour passer une commande.

Quant à Mathieu, il était plongé dans ses pensées. En temps que bon comédien, il ne laissait rien paraître, cependant il était vraiment très emmerdé. Il venait de se promettre de passer à autre chose. Finalement, les évènements lui prouvaient qu'il n'en était pas tout à fait capable. Du moins pour le moment. M'enfin, allait-il sérieusement essayer ? L'orgasme qu'il venait d'acquérir le poussait à abandonner…

_Hé ! Mais, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de lui demander pour la fille !? _Se révéla-t-il enjoué avant de s'apercevoir qu'en fait, un plan-cul doit garder ses questions sur la vie de l'autre pour lui s'il ne veut pas paraître suspect.

Quand il eut fini de nettoyer la chose, Mathieu revint dans son salon où se trouvait alors Antoine. _Ahem. …Tant pis. Je suis en premier lieu son ami, c'est une conversation banale pour lui. _

« Au fait, mec… commença-t-il en essayant d'adopter un air aussi indifférent que possible –raté, il avait trop abusé sur l'intonation. Tu es parti où en voyage ?

-En Bretagne.

-Avec qui ?

-Personne. C'est un interrogatoire, monsieur Sommet ?

-Jusqu'à quand ?

-…Avant-hier. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Je l'ai surpris il y a une semaine. Dans Paris. Avec une superbe femme. Pourquoi il ment ? Pourquoi me ment-il ?! _

« Je t'ai vu avec une femme brune. » Avoua-t-il subitement. En scrutant ouvertement les réactions du plus jeune, il crut y repérer un léger sourire une microseconde. Certes, Antoine savait mentir. Néanmoins, son ami le connaissait tout de même : son regard ne trichait pas. Et là, tout de suite, il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, il évitait ses coups d'œil.

« Tu as dû te tromper. Ce n'était pas moi.

-Pourtant, je suis certain que c'était toi. Antoine, on en a parlé tout à l'heure. » Il fit une pause, le temps que le brun se remémore, puis repris. « Arrête de me prendre pour un con. » Il déblatéra cela dans un souffle. Il se rappela l'énorme souffrance au cœur que lui avait infligé leurs retrouvailles, il y a de ça seulement quelques heures. A présent, l'énervement ne refaisait pas surface. Il était hors de question que son amant évite l'embrouille à l'aide de sa… de _ça_.

Un lapse de temps passa, très lentement, durant lequel les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Le plus petit se mordait l'intérieur de sa joue, essayant de contenir sa colère. _Il ne jouera pas une fois de plus avec moi._ Antoine inspira profondément puis répondit, le regard remplis de…quoi ? De l'ennui ? Non. De la colère ? Non. Du mépris ? _What the fuck ?!_

« Mathieu, tu n'as pas à me poser ce genre de question. C'est personnel.

_…__Oh._

_Je ne suis pas un ami. Je ne suis plus qu'un plan-cul._

-Personnel ? Ricana le châtain d'un ton ironique. Son poing pouvait/aller partir à tout moment, et même Wifi ne parviendrait pas à l'arrêter. Tu te fous de ma gueule ? J'croyais que j'étais aussi ton ami, putain ! Depuis quand je ne suis plus qu'un plan-cul, tu m'expliques ?! »

Le psychopathe devint muet, bouche-bée. Ses yeux ressemblaient à deux énormes soucoupes chocolatées. Antoine décontenancé –encore une fois. Mathieu adorait le voir comme ça depuis peu.

« Je… Désolé. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Voir cet idiot s'excuser, lui plaisait aussi. Ceci dit, il n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question sur l'élégante demoiselle. Il croisa le regard confus de son collègue. Son cœur recommença à battre au point d'écraser ses côtes. Il chuchota, la voix étranglée dans sa gorge.

« Antoine… Pourquoi tu me mens ?

- Cette fille, c'était ma petite-amie. » Répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

* * *

**Salut, salut. :)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, malgré le fait qu'il n'y a pas de chose choupi-choupinette ? **

**Pour ma part, bof. Non pas que je n'ai pas aimé l'écrire (au contraire, j'étais très inspiré), mais je n'ai pas su où l'arrêter... Mais bon, cette fin risque d'en déranger plus d'un, j'aime ça. ~Tant de sadisme en moi.~**

**Que dire de plus? Dites moi, ou pas, ce qui vous a plus ou déplus et... tout ça quoi. ;)**

**Je ne sais pas si on approche de la fin, ou si je rallonge un peu. Ça ferait plus de lemon. Je sais pas, peut être?**

**Gros bisous! **

***Big-goo***


	7. Chapter 7

**Très proches, Trop proches.**

**Pairing****: Matoine**

**Disclaime****r: Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartienne pas.**

**Rating:**** T.**

**Hi everybody :)**

**Voilà le septième chapitre (Oh lala déjà!/enfin?). Je crois qu'il a été plutôt attendu! J'avoue que je n'ai pas été sympa de vous laisser sur une fin comme ça, mais que voulez-vous? J'ai adoré vos réactions! xD**

**J'espère que la longueur est mieux que les deux derniers qui étaient vachement courts. ^^**

**J'espère aussi ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes dernière ma re-lecture.**

**Et j'espère que la suite vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur tout et rien. Bonne lecture!**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**

Le cœur de Mathieu s'arrêta. Du moins, c'est ce que qu'il crut. Ses oreilles commençaient à bourdonner.

_La petite amie d'Antoine._ _La petite amie d'Antoine._

Ces mots résonnaient dans son crâne. Mais était-ce vrai ? Son ami avait baissé les yeux, détournant le regard bleuté. Mentait-il, ou était-ce la réalité ? Cela avait l'air tout à fait possible. Et puis, il se résignait enfin a avoué quelque chose de probable. _Ce n'est pas un mensonge. _D'ailleurs, cette femme semblait vraiment charmante, aucun homme aimant les femmes ne pourrait lui résister.

_Minute. Il aime les femmes, pourtant il me fait l'amour. Oops. Pardon, je me corrige. Il me baise. Mais il a sa copine et il continu à me voir ? C'est quoi son problème ?_

Une voix le tira de ses réflexions.

«Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû te le dire avant.

-Depuis quand ? » Le coupa-t-il, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils _baisaient_ ensemble depuis maintenant quelques mois. Soit il l'avait rencontrée avant qu'il couche avec Mathieu et s'était mit avec elle après. Soit il sortait avec elle depuis le début en mentant tout le long à son ami. Soit il avait fait sa connaissance pendant. Il aurait bien pu arrêter tout ça avec Mathieu s'il voulait, s'il n'en avait pas besoin ni envi. Si leur relation avait duré plutôt longtemps, cela reviendrait à dire qu'ils étaient sérieux. Alors, dans ce cas, il ne serait pas encore en train de réclamer le corps du plus petit. Non. Alors c'était récent.

« Depuis 4 mois. » La réponse d'Antoine n'était pas crédible. Son ton semblait incertain. Mathieu, qui pensait s'imaginer ces minuscules détails, n'y fit pas attention.

C'est sur que 4 mois, ce n'est pas rien. Il avait quand même réussi à mentir à son amant pendant tout ce temps –à sa copine aussi, soit dit en passant. En tout cas, sous le choque, le châtain n'était pour l'instant ni triste, ni en colère, ni même jaloux. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit ?

-Ça t'énerve ? répliqua Antoine, regardant de nouveau son ami dans les yeux.

-Non. » S'empressa de répondre trop rapidement le plus petit. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait énervé –bizarrement. Peut-être ne se rendait-il pas compte de la situation dans laquelle l'homme qu'il aimait l'avait mis. De la déception était apparu dans le regard brun, il n'y avait même pas fait gaffe.

Qu'allait-il faire après cet aveu ? Ils n'allaient plus se voir, si ? En déclarant ça, Antoine n'avait pas l'intention de continuer, hein ?

«Mathieu, je n'ai pas envi qu'on arrête de…

_Euh… Pardon ?_ _C'est quoi son putain de problème ? _

-Pourquoi tu as continué de faire _ça_ avec moi ?!

-C'est que…

-Pourquoi veux-tu continué de faire_ ça_ avec moi et pas plutôt avec elle ?!

-Eh bien…

-Et, sérieusement ! Comment oses-tu penser pouvoir continuer après m'avoir appris ça ?!

-En fait…

-Tu crois vraiment que je puisse manquer de respect comme toi le tu fais ?! Merde, Antoine, tu la trompes avec moi ! Qu'est ce qui te permet de croire que ça peut me convenir ?! J'suis pas un salaud ! » S'écria Mathieu, décidément sur les nerfs.

C'était un réel manque de respect, autant pour la pauvre demoiselle que pour Mathieu. Ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre. Antoine n'avait jamais –à sa connaissance- manqué de respect à qui que ce soit dans son entourage. Il s'était toujours montrer généreux, aimable et attentionné. Le plumeau qu'il considérait comme meilleur ami et meilleur amant –de loin- n'aurait en aucun cas été si insolent envers ses proches.

Il ne le reconnaissait plus. Ce n'était plus le même. Il semblait trop différent d'avant.

« Matt', j'suis désolé, oublie ce que je viens de dire… »

_Comment oublier ?_

« Je ne pourrais pas faire comme si de rien n'était.

-…Alors ?

-T'es vraiment un con. On arrête là. »

C'était clair, Mathieu ne pouvait plus l'aimer. Ce n'était pas l'homme dont il s'était épris qui se tenait devant lui, c'en était un autre. Celui dont il était amoureux avait disparut. Il éprouva un grand vide dans son cœur, dans sa tête, dans tout son être.

_Où es-tu Antoine Daniel ?_

Des larmes emplirent les iris azures, plongés dans le vide. Le regard flou, il demanda d'une petite voix, la gorge nouée « Pars, Antoine, s'il te plait. » mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Dans ses yeux bruns, on reconnaissait la lueur de ceux du psychopathe, le seul, l'unique. Celui que le plus vieux aimait de tout son être. Ces deux yeux café au lait, décrivant tant d'émotions de la même manière qu'Antoine. On y voyait du choc, de la panique, de l'angoisse, de la tristesse, de l'inquiétude. Tant d'émotion à la manière 'Antoine Daniel', le vrai. Pourtant, non. Non. Ce n'était pas celui qui avait toujours été, ce n'était plus qu'un homme sans cœur, irrespectueux.

« S'il te plait … » hoqueta Mathieu, une dernière fois.

Le temps passa, lentement. Il resta debout dans son salon, après le déclic de la porte. Il était seul, avec pour unique compagnie son chaton.

Encore une fois, le châtain continua de vivre sa vie sans la moindre nouvelle de son amant – ou de son _ex_-amant.

Depuis leur séparation, ou devrait-on dire la fin de leur relation de _sex-friend_, le jeune homme avait le crâne complètement vide. Ses pensées vagabondaient entre le sombre et le flou. Il avait fait une pause pour son émission, histoire de se reprendre un peu. Cependant, il dormait toujours aussi mal et semblait tout le temps fatigué.

Un matin, son matou miaula de nouveau comme un monstre affamé étant donné que son maître ne lui avait pas donné ses croquettes. Mathieu ne put se résoudre qu'à une seule solution : aller acheter de quoi manger pour son_ adorable_ Wifi.

Il croisa sur le chemin qui le menait jusqu'au petit magasin non loin de son appartement, certains fans. Ceux-ci, il les avait plusieurs fois rencontrés. Ils l'avaient, comme à leur habitude, salué sympathiquement puis avaient tapé la discut' cinq minutes. Mathieu les avait ensuite quitté et arriva sans plus tarder dans la boutique. -Quelles étaient les croquettes que son chaton adorait, au fait ?

« Mathieu Sommet ? »

_Evidemment._

« C'est bien moi. » Sourit-il en se retournant. Evidemment, il fallait qu'une abonnée le croise au rayon bouffe pour animaux. Heureusement, personne ne savait que Mathieu était totalement à la merci de son félin. Une petite voix lui souffla que quelqu'un en particulier le savait bien, mais il chassa cette pensée d'un battement de cils afin de se concentrer sur la demoiselle.

« Oh ! Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Agathe. Ça alors, je pensais vous rencontrer dans une autre situation ! » Plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle était plus grande que lui –ce qui n'était pas si difficile-, devait avoir la vingtaine et était très jolie. Ses longs cheveux brillant qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos la rendaient ravissante. Eblouissante. Ils blaguèrent un moment. Agathe était naïve, adorable et tellement joyeuse. Elle était également d'une telle franchise, ce qui étonna plusieurs fois Mathieu. C'était amusant.

Amusant. Hormis le fait qu'elle parlait beaucoup trop d'Antoine

Soudain, Mathieu se remémora un souvenir pas si lointain. Il fallait que ça arrive. C'était sûr. Agathe était la petite-amie de son collègue. La même chevelure brune étincelante, les mêmes yeux. Le même rire. Le rire qui lui avait échappé lorsqu'Antoine lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille une plaisanterie connue d'eux seuls. La copine d'Antoine était en train de lui parler. Lui. L'amant de son mec.

_Oh merde._

« Excuse moi, tu ne connaitrais pas Antoine par hasard ?

-Haha ! Bien joué. Oui, nous sommes très proches en réalité. Avoua-t-elle

-Tu es sa copine ? Répondit subitement le plus petit, sans réfléchir. Il regretta aussitôt lui avoir posé la question : elle semblait agréablement surprise. Elle sourit, rougit et pencha doucement la tête sur sa fine épaule.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Faut croire que je suis devin… Mathieu baissa la tête un faux sourire aux lèvres, mais n'arrivant pas à cacher sa déception.

-Je… oh ! Non ! Désolée, Mathieu, mais je ne suis seulement une amie de longue date ! Antoine est célibataire, tu devrais le savoir, non ? Après ce qu'il fait avec to-! Oh mon dieu ! Quelle idiote ! »

* * *

**Review?_ Si tu as le temps, jeune enfant, bien évidemment~._**

**PS: Antoine est plus vraiment un connard. Mais maintenant c'est un menteur! MWAHAHAHAHAhahaha.**

**PS²: Je m'attend à des "Niééééééééééé?" ou des "Hin'Hin".**

**GROS BISOUS SUR VOTRE... *ce que vous désirez***

***Big-goo***


	8. Chapter 8

**Très proches, Trop proches.**

**Pairing****: Matoine**

**Disclaime****r: Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartienne pas.**

**Rating:****T.**

**Salut bande de pantoufles! Vous allez bien? Très bien? Parfait.**

**Ce chapitre fut écrit plutôt rapidement, je le trouve un peu court ~oui, encore, je suis énormément désolée! :S~**

**Well.**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**

Il faisait très beau ce jour-ci. Le soleil n'était en rien caché par un nuage et le vent rafraichissait l'air et le rendait agréable. C'est par ce beau temps que Wifi dégustait tranquillement ses petites croquettes préférées que lui avait rapporté son gentil maître. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, était dans le salon et avait servit un café à une jeune femme qu'il avait lui-même invité.

_~Miaou, Papa est devenu hétéro ?~_

« Donc, pour résumer la situation… Antoine est célibataire. »

Agathe acquiesça.

« Tu es sa précieuse amie d'enfance à qui il a toujours tout raconté... »

Elle répéta son précédent mouvement, tout en portant la boisson chaude à sa bouche afin de souffler dessus, puis de prendre une délicieuse gorgée.

« … dans les détails ?

-P-Pardon ?! S'étouffa-t-elle. Non, bon sang ! Grogna-t-elle en s'essuyant du dos de sa main ses délicates lèvres.

-Bon. Et il m'a menti en te faisant passer pour sa copine. Ce mensonge a provoqué notre rupture.

-Théoriquement, non. Vous n'étiez pas _vraiment_ ensemble.

-Merci de me corriger!

-OK. Mathieu, tu aimes Antoine.

-D'où tu…

-Cet abruti de psychopathe chevelu me l'a dit » Le coupa-t-elle. Elle inspira profondément en montant les yeux au plafond et balançant la tête sur chacune de ses épaules. « Du moins, il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas sûr pour le moment. »

Mathieu fixa son invitée, l'air ahuri. Il se souvenait avoir avoué quelque chose du genre à son ami, certes, mais dans un rêve ! _Alors… Ce n'en était pas un ? _Il cligna bêtement des yeux.

« Mais pourquoi il a fait ça… ? » Demanda Mathieu, qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

Il n'y avait aucun intérêt de mentir de la sorte à son ami, avec qui en plus il baisait et voulait entretenir ses relations sexuelles. Alors pourquoi ? Il n'y avait pas de réponse ! Enfin, si. Une petite idée trottinait joyeusement dans la cervelle du châtain. Elle chantonnait « _Pour voir ta réaction, imbécile ! Pour voir ta réaction !_ », Puis dansait tel un mollusque gras. Oui, une pensée peut danser. Mais il la chassa en secouant le crâne, la danse devenant excessivement dégueulasse.

« Je ne sais pas, expliqua Agathe, haussant les épaules. Antoine me raconte plein de chose, mais quand j'y pense, il n'exprime jamais ce qu'il ressent si on ne lui demande pas. Moi, je l'écoute, parfois le conseille. Je sais que s'il a envi de me dire quelque chose il me le dira, et s'il n'a pas envi il n'en fera rien. Il me fait confiance et sait que je ne dis rien à personne… Enfin là, ok, j'ai gaffé. Pour la première fois. Et avec la mauvaise personne. » Elle attendit un peu puis râla, le visage dans ses mains l'air de dire ''Quelle idiote je suis ! -aaaah !''

« Mais non, c'est la meilleure des gaffes que tu puisses faire je t'assure! » La rassura le schizophrène, sûr de lui. Ce qui l'étonna lui-même et la brunette. Et Wifi également, qui s'était ramener dans le but de câliner la nouvelle amie et de la conquérir elle aussi, avec de multiples papouilles.

« Oui, donc… Tu crois qu'il… enfin, tu sais… ce qu'il ressent… hésita l'hôte.

-Si je connais ses sentiments pour toi ? Pas idée ! S'exclama-t-elle. Il a sûrement voulu te tester, d'après ce que tu me racontes. Mais il est con de s'être emporter là dedans et de passer pour le pire des connards.

-Pas qu'un peu con.

-Personnellement, je pense qu'il a voulu te provoquer afin de savoir si tu l'aimes. Après, il y a deux issues. Soit c'est pour savoir si c'est réciproque…

-Soit pour savoir si on doit sérieusement arrêter pour sauver notre amitié. Finalement, il l'a bousillé. »

Ou alors, c'était justement calculé dans l'intention de se s'éparer définitivement de son ami. Mais non. Il se remémora la scène et remarqua alors tous les légers détails auxquels il n'avait pas porté attention jusque là: Le détournement des yeux d'Antoine, les émotions qui le parcouraient, la déception surtout, lorsque Mathieu n'avait pas réagit comme il l'aurait dû. En parlant de ça, Mathieu n'avait pas eu de comportement spécial –mis à part à la fin, un mélange de tristesse et rage. Son manque de réaction avait rendu le test d'Antoine complètement inutile.

« Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis trois jours, Pensa Agathe à voix haute.

-Contacte-le, non ?

-D'habitude on se voit pour se dire des évènements spéciaux récents dans notre vie, dans le genre quand on mange autre chose que pizza et pâtes, quand on a regardé solo une émission de téléréalité dans le but de se foutre de la gueule des gens, mais tout seul, quand on prend un cadi au supermarché à la place d'un panier, ou… » Elle déblatéra toutes sortes d'_évènements_ _sensationnels_. Cela fit rire Mathieu intérieurement. Cette demoiselle était très amusante, involontairement. Sa manière de raconter tout et n'importe quoi d'aussi banale de manière unique rendait tout intéressant, voir comique. Elle finit alors son monologue et regarda les saphirs du jeune homme, d'un air désolée.

« Si, si, je t'assure que tu peux m'aider. Dis lui que tu m'as croisé et que nous avions parlé !

-Hum…Tu étais dans quel état ?

-Distrait ? Dans les nuages, un peu dépressif certainement ? » Réfléchit-il. Il s'inspirait en réalité de son état d'esprit avant sa rencontre avec Agathe.

Sans plus tarder, la belle demoiselle envoya un message à Antoine. Elle reçut une réponse presque immédiatement qu'elle lut à haute voix : un rendez-vous dans peu de temps. Elle regarda son ami. Ils conclurent un pacte muet, compris d'eux seuls. Elle se prépara à sortir, puis il l'accompagna. Le plan était en marche.

La rayonnante brune rejoignait son meilleur ami dans leur bar favori. Mathieu s'était faufilé au fond de la pièce pour entrevoir le visage d'Antoine. Il faisait mine de jouet au flipper, observant du coin de l'œil son ex-amant. Celui ci semblait heureux de retrouver Agathe, il la serra fort dans ses bras en arrivant, ébouriffa ses doux cheveux puis s'assit sur un tabouret à côté d'elle. La jeune fille blagua un peu, ils passèrent une commande au bar man. Ce dernier leur apporta deux bières. Subitement, Antoine changea d'expression. Il était à la fois stresser et attentif. Le châtain, fidèle à son poste, ne savait pas mot à mot ce que la brunette inventait. Il lui demanderait après, lorsqu'Antoine sera parti. Hélas, les minutes passèrent et les deux bons amis blablataient encore et encore. Ils avaient de sûr changé plusieurs fois de sujet de conversation. _Agathe réveille toi !_ L'abandonné s'était sérieusement mit à une partie de flipper en attendant. Il y jouait comme un big boss –découvrant un talent caché inutile. Maintenant, il crevait la dalle. Malheureusement, pour sortir du bar, il fallait passer à côté de la masse capillaire, c'était une mauvaise idée. D'autant plus que des fans pourraient le reconnaître. Là où il se trouvait depuis approximativement 2h30, il était en sécurité. Top discrétion. Pas top confortable. Et puis, il eut envi de pisser.

D'une façon que je nommerais, moi auteur, « mode ninja », Mathieu se dirigea vers les chiottes des hommes. Il s'enferma dans une cabine, descendit sa braguette et je vous passe les détails.

Quelqu'un était rentré dans les toilettes, d'une démarche hâtive. Mathieu l'avait entendu en remontant son pantalon. L'inconnu, dernière la porte, faisait les cents pas avec angoisse. Soudainement, Mathieu entendit un grognement d'impatience. Bruit qu'il connaissait très bien. Son portable dans sa poche se mit à vibrer. Il déglutit.

_Merde, Antoine…_

* * *

**OH LALA LALA, Mais que va-t-il se passer? :3**

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Malgré la non-longueur... _Oh mon dieu, je ferai des chapitres plus long, je le jure!_**

**Bref.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ou simplement de lire et suivre ma fanfic'! N'oubliez pas, c'est vous qui me permettez de continuer :)! ****Je vous aime, même si vous sentez mauvais. Toute façon, j'en ai rien à faire vu que j'peux pas vous sentir à travers mon écran. Du coup, j'vous aime dans tous les cas.**

**Sur ce, mes chères et douces ****pantoufles... ****A bientôt! :)**

***Big-goo***


	9. Chapter 9

**Très proches, Trop proches.**

**Pairing****: Matoine**

**Disclaime****r: Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartienne pas.**

**Rating:****T.**

**Owh Owh Owh... Neuvième chapitre ! Enfin un d'une longueur acceptable. C'est mieux, non?**

** Eh, non, pas de rating M pour ce chapitre encore, je m'excuse. En tout cas, vous ne serez sans doute pas déçut pour autant -du moins ,je l'espère!**

**So! Je ne vous retiens pas plus...**

**Bonne lecture, mes p'tits poulpes. :)**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9**

Il sortit aussitôt son portable de sa poche, faillit le faire tomber et raccrocha sans répondre. Il vérifia l'émetteur de l'appel : Agathe. _Soulagement._ Il mit son portable en silencieux et reçut par la suite un message de la jeune fille.

AGATHE : « Où es-tu ? Antoine est aux WC, il va t'appeler ! »

Le psychopathe, derrière la porte, n'avait visiblement pas fait attention à la présence de Mathieu. Il s'écria dans le vide « Putain ! Répond Matt' ! ». Ce dernier soupira silencieusement : Antoine l'avait appelé à son appart'. _Second soulagement_. Il n'allait pas tarder à appeler le portable.

Pourquoi essayait-il de le joindre ? Il s'inquiétait, certainement. Si l'on sautait aux conclusions, cela signifierait qu'Antoine ne désirait pas seulement son ami pour son corps mais aussi pour son coeur. Mathieu frissonna à l'idée que ses sentiments puissent être réciproques. Le rêve. Mais, effectivement, quelque part il y avait une chance, et même s'il essayait de ne pas se faire de faux espoirs, il admettait qu'au fond il y croyait. Juste un peu.

C'est alors que ce qui devait arriver arriva. Rien d'extraordinaire, pas de panique. Juste l'appel d'Antoine. Le châtain attendit alors que son bro' abandonne puis sorte des toilettes afin d'aller discrètement –toujours dans le feu de l'action mentalement- se laver les mains. Il remit son portable en vibreur au moment où Agathe le rappela. Il décrocha immédiatement.

A : Mathieu !

M : Agathe ?

A : Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu !

M : Bordel, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! J'ai faillit me faire surprendre !

A : Antoine vient de partir du bar, rejoins-moi.

M : Mais où il va ?

A : Il est en chemin pour aller chez toi, mais c'est pas très grave s'il ne t'y trouve pas, si ?

_Soulagement, pour la troisième fois._

M : J'arrive.

Il rejoignit la brunette à l'entrée du bar puis ils se dirigèrent vers un grand parc vert non loin. Sur le parcours ils achetèrent des hot-dogs et longèrent les petites allées de cailloux jusqu'à un banc, sur lequel ils se posèrent. Il était environ une heure de l'après-midi, le soleil tapait fort, heureusement il faisait très bon à l'ombre.

Pendant ce temps, Antoine fonçait chez Mathieu, dans l'espoir de s'excuser et de se réconcilier. _Antoine qui panique parce qu'il n'arrive pas à me trouver_. Cette idée fit sourire le schizophrène. _Il mérite bien ça..._

« Bon Mathieu, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, aborda Agathe.

-Oh. Je t'écoute, répondit-il avec un pincement au cœur. Antoine pouvait ressentir de la culpabilité seulement en tant qu'ami après tout.

-Eh bien, je ne lui ai d'abord pas parlé de toi... Puis il s'est impatienté. Il n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions sur toi, je changeais de sujet à chaque fois. T'aurais vu sa tête, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'égorger tellement il stressait ! Agathe pouffa, se rappelant l'image agacé du visage du chevelu.

-C'est la bonne nouvelle ?

-Hé! Calme-toi ma gazelle. Laisse-moi finir.

-Abrège alors!

-Bien. Donc. Je lui ai ensuite parler de toi, comme quoi tu semblais allé mal, que je t'avais dit que je connaissais Antoine et que tu t'étais refermé telle une petite huître blessée…

-Rassure-moi, la coupa Mathieu, tu lui as pas dit ça de cette façon, hein ?

-Ensuite, continua-t-elle ignorant son partenaire, il s'est mit à jouer avec une serviette en stressant. C'était marrant, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on le voit déstabilisé !

- Agathe, détacha par syllabe Mathieu –autoritaire. La demoiselle se mit à rire de plus belle.

-D'accord, d'accord ! Alors, ensuite, déjà, il m'a avoué t'avoir menti. C'était bien pour voir ta réaction, à ce qu'il m'a dit. Je n'ai pas réussis à savoir ce qu'il aurait voulu entendre, mais, je sais pas… Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup, en tout cas.

-Et la mauvaise nouvelle ? enchaîna rapidement Mathieu, avant même de se réjouir.

-Oh, la mauvaise, eh bien écoute… en fait…

-Oui ?

-En réalité…

-Oui ?!

-J'ai peur que tu te vexes, mais…

-AGATHE !

-Mathieu…

-BORDEL DE MERDE !

-C'était pour t'embêter.

-Hein ?

-Bah, c'était pour te faire chier : il n'y a pas de mauvaise nouvelle. » Un sourire satisfait remonta les coins des lèvres pulpeuses de la brune. Mathieu se leva subitement en hurlant, agacé, enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. «Aaaaaah, putain Agathe ! ».

Des enfants qui passaient par là en jouant au ballon lâchèrent la balle, sous le choc. Celle-ci rebondie plusieurs fois. Notons qu'un pigeon, qui venait de s'envoler, surpris par le puissant cri du schizophrène, se prit le jouet dans la gueule et retomba au sol avant de se ré-envoler tel un con. A côté, Agathe se tordait se rire, pleurant presque.

En fin de journée, lorsque le soleil commençait à se coucher, Mathieu se mit en chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Sa nouvelle amie l'avait retenue toute la journée en prétendant devoir faire attendre Antoine, qui méritait une punition. Agathe était joyeuse, joueuse et –faut dire ce qui est- hilarante. Même si ses taquineries vous visaient, vous ne resteriez pas contrarié très longtemps. Ils avaient passé la journée ensemble, avaient fait le tour des bars. Elle avait payé la plupart des tournées, et avait finit pompette, malgré elle. Mathieu l'avait raccompagné chez elle, mort de rire. Il rentrait maintenant seul, profitant du coucher de soleil. Antoine n'avait certainement pas campé devant chez lui en attendant qu'il revienne, alors il ne le reverrait pas ce soir.

Dans ses songes, Mathieu arriva enfin au bas de son immeuble. Il releva la tête, espérant croiser le regard brun de son ancien amant. Malheureusement celui-ci n'était pas là.

_Evidemment, imbécile, arrête de te faire de faux espoirs._

Peut-être le lendemain, reviendrait-il toquer ? Qu'est ce qu'il comptait lui dire de toute façon ? Combien de temps allait-il attendre de ses nouvelles cette fois encore? Et s'il abandonnait ?

Mathieu remontait les marches, lentement, tout en préparant ses clefs. Il était épuisé, et serait incapable de câliner son chaton même si ce dernier essayait de lui exiger toute la nuit de tendres et douces caresses pour pourvoir s'endormir. Il arriva devant sa porte. L'escalier était silencieux depuis qu'il avait cessé d'avancer. Face à lui, Antoine se tenait droit, les yeux remplis soulagement et d'angoisse à la fois. Du désir aussi, comme à chaque fois qu'il regardait son amant.

« Comment tu… » Mathieu resta bouche-bée, les yeux écarquillés. Comprenant sa question, Antoine répondit brièvement.

« C'est pas la première fois que je viens, tu m'avais déjà donner le code.

-Mais…

-Je peux rentrer, s'il te plait ? » Demanda-t-il hésitant, penchant légèrement la tête sur son épaule. Il mordait ses lèvres, ses cheveux étaient un vrai désastre. Il y avait sans doute passé la main mille et une fois jusqu'à ce soir_. _Sa chemise à manches courtes découvrait les muscles contractés de ses bras._ Si craquant…_

Malgré la fatigue, le locataire acquiesça, s'avança puis tendit ses clés vers la serrure précipitamment. Il essaya une première fois de les rentrer –échec. Il tremblait trop. Une seconde fois –échec. Antoine le regardait, retenant sa respiration. Il posa alors sa main sur celle de son ami, tentant de le calmer. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recule mais fut retenu par Antoine. Il tenait sa main, fort. Très fort. Peut-être avait-il peur de perdre Mathieu encore une fois, peur qu'il s'enfuit. Peut-être était-ce pour s'assurer que l'instant était bien réel, qu'il ne rêvait pas. Leurs regards se croisèrent accidentellement. Ils se regardèrent, les iris bleutés fondant pour ceux chocolatés. Un moment qui sembla éternel passa. Leurs cœurs bâtaient à la chamade, tapant dans leurs tympans. Le plus petit déglutit puis détourna le regard. Il réussi à ouvrir la porte -miraculeusement.

Une fois à l'intérieur du petit appartement, l'hôte invita timidement son collègue à s'installer dans le salon. Il se sentait en sécurité chez lui. Sans doute pour paraître naturel, il apporta deux bières bruyamment, histoire de combler le lourd silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Malgré ses efforts pour les mettre à l'aise, Antoine semblait totalement déboussolé, hors de son élément. Il ne s'était pas assis sur le canapé, comme le bon ami qu'il avait été l'aurait fait. Une fois de plus, leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Ils restèrent tous deux immobiles, l'un face à l'autre, les yeux grands ouverts.

_Putain, c'est gênant. Vite, faut que je parle. Qu'est ce que je vais dire ? Je peux parler de nos émissions peut-être… _ La voix du plus grand interrompu les pensées du châtain.

« Mathieu, je suis…. »

_Oh mon dieu. _

Il inspira. « Je suis désolé… »

Non. Non, ce n'était plus amusant de le voir dans cet état. Ça le rendait malade. L'homme qu'il aimait était bien là, revenu. Face à lui. Il paraissait sincèrement, éperdument triste. Il n'y avait pas cette petite étincelle habituelle dans ses yeux, sa marque de fabrique. Ça n'allait pas. Mathieu se rappela que dans la situation où il n'aurait pas rencontré Agathe, il se sentirait encore brisé, il détesterait Antoine. Et d'ailleurs, celui-ci ne serait peut-être même jamais réapparu. Sauf que dans l'évènement actuel, le plumeau semblait beaucoup plus désespéré que lui.

« Je suis si désolé de t'avoir menti, de t'avoir manqué de respect, de t'avoir… blessé. Je suis vraiment un gros con. Mon dieu, Mathieu, je m'en veux tellement. Si tu savais à quel point…»

Mathieu eut un pincement au cœur. Un sentiment de déchirure intérieur le brisa. C'était horrible de voir l'être le plus cher à ses yeux aller si mal pour lui. Sa gorge se noua instantanément quand il entreprit d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Il fut incapable d'émettre un son. Egalement incapable de faire un geste, de tendre la main pour pouvoir toucher son amant. Il était si près mais en même temps si loin. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose à cet instant précis : être dans les bras d'Antoine. Contre son torse, contre son cœur. L'entendre battre à toute vitesse. Sentir la chaleur de son corps engloutir le sien. Humer son odeur au creux de ses clavicules. Ressentir la sensation de sa mains caresser tendrement ses cheveux, ce geste de protection. Avoir l'impression de lui appartenir à lui seul. Etre déconnecter du monde, ce monde angoissant, remplie de malentendus, de mensonges, de trahisons. Rentrer dans cet univers utopique, si calme et serein.

Si seulement il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'Antoine. Tout serait si différent. Tout se serait passé pour le mieux. Il n'y aurait eu aucun problème, il n'y aurait simplement pas de sentiments. Uniquement l'amitié et le sexe. Ce qu'il s'était promit à lui-même, d'ailleurs. Finalement, c'était lui le fautif pour toute cette histoire. C'était lui qui ne devait surtout pas s'éprendre de son amant. Il avait tout fait foiré. Jamais plus Antoine ne voudrait de lui s'il l'apprenait.

Si seulement…

« Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques Mathieu. »

Est-ce que le temps s'était arrêté ? Aucun des deux n'osait plus respirer, leurs respirations étaient complètement coupées. Mathieu sous le choc. Antoine sous la peur. La peur d'être rejeté après l'aveu qu'il venait de faire. Presqu'une déclaration. Cela ne l'était pas, pourtant.

Les deux magnifiques saphirs se fermèrent.

« Je suis crevé. » parvint à formuler Mathieu. Il ne s'en voulu même pas. De toute façon, qu'aurait-il dû dire ? Qu'il l'aimait ? Non, il préférait garder ça pour un autre instant, lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus aucune confusion entre eux. Cependant, si cet instant ne voyait jamais le jour, il ne saurait que faire. _Attend… est-ce que je viens de rejeter Antoine ?_

« Je veux passer la nuit avec toi, Matt'. »

Le châtain secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite, dans l'incertitude. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Seulement dormir à tes côtés, s'il te plait… Une dernière fois.

_Une dernière fois ? Non…Non !_

-Je ne veux pas que ce soit la dernière. »

Étonnement, puis soulagement. C'était les expressions qui parcoururent le visage et le corps d'Antoine. Il soupira. Cette petite étincelle habituelle se remit à briller de nouveau dans ses yeux sombres. Il avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre, et encore un. Au niveau de Mathieu, qui avait levé la tête, il prit les deux bières oubliées des mains de son amant et les jeta sur le canapé. Elles rebondirent légèrement, s'entrechoquèrent. Peu importe.

Le corps de Mathieu était à quelques centimètres de celui d'Antoine. Seulement quelques centimètres inutiles. Mais il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il sentait le souffle chaud de son amant caresser sa figure. Il écoutait sa respiration saccadée. Il ne croyait pas au moment présent -il n'y arrivait pas. Que devait-il faire ? Rien. Antoine s'en chargea, l'entourant de ses bras dans un câlin berceur. Lui, les bras le long du corps, n'osait plus rien faire. Il était à bout de force. Il ferma les yeux, heureux.

Les minutes passèrent. C'était parfait –presque parfait. Cependant, le plus jeune rompit leur longue étreinte. Il embrassa le front de Mathieu, dont les yeux étaient restés clos. Il sourit, embrassa les paupières pâle du plus petit, tendrement, puis prit sa main en le tirant jusqu'à la chambre éteinte, dans laquelle ils plongèrent dans une douce obscurité.

Mathieu s'endormit.

* * *

**KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NEH ? 8D**

**J'ai énormément aimé écrire ce chapitre. J'me suis beaucoup amusé avec le personnage d'Agathe! (Vous l'appréciez, ça m'enchante :D )**

**(Et en plus, il est plus long! **_Yeh, Good Job_ Big-goo!**)**

**A la base, je n'avais pas mit de bisou, de calîn, de papouille quoi. J'voulais que ça fasse chier et plaisir en même temps. Finalement, quand ma p'tite soeur l'a lu, elle s'est énervée parce qu'elle voulait à tout prix un geste d'affection entre nos protagonistes. Elle m'a insulté et m'a dit que j'étais nulle (Oui elle est méchante avec moi) du coup j'ai rajouté ce que je m'empêchais de mettre x). Bref, grâce à elle, vous l'avez. -Mais bon, j'aime bien, moi aussi...**

**En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plus! N'hésitez pas à me dire les défauts/qualités de mon écriture, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, s'il y en a (Ouais, je sais, c'est pas très cool de lire un texte mal rédiger. J'essaie d'en faire le moins possible :0)**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous partout partout mes poulpes, j'vous adore! :D**

***Big-goo***


End file.
